


Llamas Eternass

by Dames_of_ren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Equipo 7, Español | Spanish, Other, SasuSakuNaru - Freeform, manga 692
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dames_of_ren/pseuds/Dames_of_ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca podremos volver a ser eramos antes. Lo siento, pero esta es la forma en que siempre será.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamas Eternass

**Author's Note:**

> El titulo es por la cancion 'Eternal Flames' de The Bangles, es lo que escuchaba mientras escribia.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo peso en gran parte de su cuerpo, ese peso era Kakashi, —quien se había lanzado sobre ella para protegerla de una explosión— miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de escombros.

A lo lejos Sasuke se acercaba a Naruto —quien yacía en el suelo— tal vez para dar el golpe final.

No podía permitirlo, con todas las fuerzas y con mucha dificultad se puso de pie y corrió hacia ellos

—Sasuke kun por favor no hagas esto. — Rogo al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre los dos, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Naruto, trataba de sentir sus signos vitales, su pulso era muy débil casi imperceptible, tenía heridas y moretones en todo el cuerpo y a simple vista era obvio que una de sus piernas estaba rota.

—Hazte a un lado Sakura.

Sentía las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, lágrimas de desesperación, ira, de dolor. A pesar de todo nunca imaginó que llegarían a una situación como esa.

Con lo poco de chakra que le quedaba trato de sanar las heridas que se encontraban en peor estado pero no pudo. Al darse cuenta de que en su estado no podría siquiera curar una simple cortada de papel se recostó sobre el pecho de Naruto y cerró los ojos concentrándose en el latir de su corazón, queriendo de una manera u otra pasar su vida al cuerpo de éste, pero no era una niña, sabía que tal cosa era imposible por esto lloró como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

—Naruto Se supone que volverías a la aldea y serias reconocido por todos— Susurro mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de este.

—Se supone que serías Hokage.

—Se supone que traerías de vuelta a Sasuke kun y volveríamos a ser el equipo 7 como antes.

Su dolor pronto se transformó en furia.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Sasuke kun? — Preguntó mientras sus ojos se topaban con los ojos de Sasuke que la miraban detenidamente.

Éste no le respondió, sencillamente se quedó mirándola.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó de nuevo, ésta vez llena de ira y desesperación exigiéndole una respuesta.

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta de nuevo, pero esta vez se acercó a ella, la tomo por la cintura e intentó ponerla de pie, al darse cuenta que esta apenas podía sostenerse   
Descansó el cuerpo de esta sobre él.

—Sasuke kun... ¿Por qué? — Dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado. — Buscando venganza no encontraras la felicidad, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie.

 

—Sakura. — Respondió éste acercándose al rostro de la pelirosa, esta lucia decaída, perdida, destrozada, una parte de él sentía lástima por ella, porque simplemente no lo olvidaba, más aún después de tantos años.— Lo siento. . — Y con el sharingan de su ojo derecho la apreso en un genjutsu, haciéndole perder la conciencia. — Nunca podremos volver a cómo eran las cosas antes. Lo siento, pero esta es la forma en que siempre será. — Dijo mientras colocaba el cuerpo de esta delicadamente en el suelo y dirigía su atención de nuevo a Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios son apreciados


End file.
